


More Than Words Can Say

by Loveismyrevolution



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiot-usual Banter, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Talking, Talking is not always communicating, Tumblr Prompts, Willingly and by Accident, dialogue only, do not copy to another site, secondary use of Christmas prompts, teasing and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveismyrevolution/pseuds/Loveismyrevolution
Summary: The Christmas season has found its way into 221B Baker Street. And the boys are talking. Mostly between the words though. Sometimes it's more important to listen to the words that aren't said.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 228
Kudos: 70
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. Tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for missdaviswrites' 2020 advent ficlet challenge
> 
> * * *
> 
> There will be no drama. There will be no angst. Just short sweet silly talks between our favourite two Idiots In Love™️ while they're navigating through the Christmas season as well as through their feelings.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Not all the chapters are necessarily connected to each other. They do however follow a time line build up and there might be references or hints that won't make much sense unless you've read the earlier chapters. More importantly: Thank you for reading and have fun! Sending you all lots of love 💕

_"Tis the season."_

  
"What is?" 

  
_"Mulled wine."_

  
"That's not a season."

  
_"No, but fairy lights are."_

  
"No, John, fairies have no lights. Those are fireflies." 

  
_"They are fairies in disguise."_

  
"What would fairies have to hide?" 

  
_"So, you admit that fairies do exist?"_

  
"I never said such thing. I merely said, fairy lights are not fireflies. But that's a different season." 

  
_"Fireflies are a season as well? Wow, never known. Brilliant!"_

  
"What is? The flies? They're actually quite dim." 

  
_"Then they are like me, huh?"_

  
"They are quite cute, but you shine much brighter. You're my conductor of light after all." 

  
_"Did you just call me cute?"_

  
"No, I called you bright." 

  
_"Was that a compliment there?"_

  
"It might have been. I forgot myself." 

  
_"Doesn't matter, I'll think of you."_

  
"Why would you?" 

  
_"Because I always do."_

  
"That would be inconvenient, you'd not be able to survive."

  
_"Why wouldn't I?"_

  
"You'd forget to eat." 

  
_"But you wouldn’t. And I'd join you. That's just as good."_

  
"I never eat." 

  
_"I'd make you."_

  
"You'd feed me up?"

  
_"I suppose, I would."_

  
"Isn't that what girlfriends do?" 

  
_"So, you remember that, huh? Thought you forgot!"_

  
"Just about myself. Never anything about you." 

  
_"That does sound a bit romantic, you know?"_

  
"Well, we did have a candle." 

  
_"So, that's all it takes?"_

  
"What takes what?" 

  
_"Candles? To make you a romantic?"_

  
"Candles can't conjure up something that isn't there!" 

  
_"We can give it a try though. It's a good time for candles."_

  
"What good would it do to know?" 

  
_"How is that possible? You don't want to know?"_

  
"Some things should stay in the dark." 

  
_"What do you have to hide? Or are you a fairy?"_

  
"Cruel name calling isn't your style, John." 

  
_"What are you talking about? I meant the little fluttery beautiful magical creature. Because that you are, Sherlock."_

  
"I thought you called me gay." 

  
_"Are you not?"_

  
"Yes, I am."

  
_"Then why be upset?"  
_

  
"Because you're not."

  
_"Upset?"_

  
"Gay."

  
_"No, I'm not a fairy, but I'm a cute dim firefly."_

  
"Now you're talking nonsense."

  
_"But that's exactly what you said."_

  
"That must have been the mulled wine talking."

  
_"See, I told you. Tis the season."  
_


	2. Bells

"John, about yesterday…" 

  
_"Yes? What about it?"_

  
"The mulled wine…" 

  
_"It was really good, wasn't it? Recipe of my granny."_

  
"Yes, it was… good. Maybe a bit too good." 

  
_"Come again? You saying it was better than good? That's impossible because when you eliminate the improbable, you get what's over… Well, whatever…"_

  
"John. That doesn't make any sense."

  
_"Exactly my words…"_

  
"..." 

  
_"Well, not exactly exactly. Just, exactly what I meant. Figuratively speaking, you know?"_

  
"What would be the use of that, if the English language provides more than necessary vocabulary to convey your message? The English language includes roughly 170.000 words of which the average Brit knows approximately 30.000 to 40.000. There surely are some among them to formulate plainly the content you want to express."

  
_"Oooookayyy… You're speaking gibberish in Genius. I don't speak Genius, remember? So, what's up, huh?"_

  
"Up? Why up? Nothing is up!" 

  
_"Figuratively speaking! No need to panic!"_

  
"Oh, yes, of course… The mulled wine… It might have gone to my head…"

  
_"Not the only thing going to your head, yeah?"_

  
"..." 

  
_"Figuratively speaking!"_

  
"..." 

  
_"Never mind. You wanted to say?"_

  
"What I meant was, that I might have been slightly inebriated and…" 

  
_"Oh… haha… yeah, me as well…"_

  
"... and my mind wasn't as clear and sharp as I'm used to…" 

  
_"... yeah, you could say that…"_

  
"... and the things you've said, I don't know…" 

  
_"Oh, shit, sorry 'bout that, Sherlock. I didn't mean it."_

  
"You… didn't?"

  
_"No! No, of course not. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Mulled wine, muddled brain and all… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable…"_

  
"Uhm… alright…? In that case… uh… I didn't mean it either. You don't have to worry, John." 

  
_"Worry about what? What didn't you mean?"_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"Nothing!" 

  
_"Nothing?"_

  
"Nothing."

  
_"Okaaayyy…"_

  
"Yes."

  
_"..."_

  
"..."

  
"So… then… I'll just…" 

  
_"Well… alright…I guess…"_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Oh, thank God! Lestrade! Donovan! Great to see you! Saved by the bell!"_

  
"Bell? They didn't ring the bell, John! Mrs Hudson let them…" 

  
_"No, Sherlock. It was more figuratively…"_

  
"... speaking. Yes, John, you're repeating yourself." 

  
_"..."_

  
"Oh, you mean they are…" 

  
_"Yep."_

  
"But then John, they're in fact bell- _S_. Plural. They're more than one, which automatically requires addressing in plural. Which the 'they' already implies by the way. So your initial proverb wasn't correct. This would be…" 

  
_"Right, still gibberish. Apparently we're not done with this conversation then."_

  
"We aren't?" 

  
_"Nope. Definitely not!"_

  
"?"

  
_"Whatever… that'll have to wait. For now there's a crime waiting to be solved. Come on, Sherlock, the game is on."_


	3. Chilly

_"Jesus… tell me again why we love this work? How can this be a nine, Sherlock?"_

  
"It deserves the rating considering I wasn't able to narrow down the amount of ideas for its solution to three within the first 30 minutes."

  
_"And you think this serves your narrowingdownness...ing?"_

"That isn't even a word, John."

  
_"What are we at then, by now? Idea-wise?"_

  
"WE are down to five now." 

  
_"That good?"_

  
"Dissatisfying." 

  
_"Great. Means?"_

  
"I don't know what exactly is great about it, but it means I have to _observe_ to gain more information to be able to deduce, therefore coming to a conclusion. John, I know you don't indulge in it yourself, but I would have thought you'd know my methods by now." 

  
_"Yeah, right. What_ I _meant was, how long do you think you'll need to_ observe _some more?"_

  
"How would I know?" 

  
_"You're a genius!"_

  
"Doesn't mean I'm clairvoyant." 

  
_"Clairwhatever, does it have to be here?"_

  
"Of course, John! Where else?" 

  
_"Anywhere but in a fucking back alley behind a stinking Biffa bin!"_

  
"Don't be so dramatic. It's hardly the first time we find ourselves in a situation similar to this one." 

  
_"ME? DRAMATIC?"_

  
"Shhhhhh… John. You're acting very odd and counterproductive, even for your standards." 

  
_"My standards? Maybe, Mister Genius, that's because we've been lurking here for hours in the middle of the night in drizzle and draft in fucking DECEMBER!"_

  
"SHHHHHH…"

  
_"Don't shhhh me, you jerk! It's chilly!"_

  
"Chilli? Now?"

  
_"Yes! Now! I'm knackered and I want to go home! NOW!"_

  
"Ah, yes. You always get grumpy when your transport is acting up." 

  
_"Acting up? You know, this is actually how every normal person would feel in this situation. But you, Mister Extraordinary and My-body-is-just-transport, probably just need to flip up your collar and wrap that silly scarf around your ridiculously tempting long neck, so that only your silly cheekbones get all pink and pretty and then to make things worse you even look cool and mysterious despite it all. Dammit!"_

  
"Worse?" 

  
_"Yes. WORSE! Anyway, I don't understand how you could even stand it, being all bones and muscles and the miniscule amount of fatty tissue worthy of a supermodel."_

  
"John…?" 

  
_"How? It's not fair!"_

  
"Are you quite done?" 

  
_"Ohhhh, I'm so done you can't imagine! Donner than done!"_

  
"Good. I know an Indian restaurant just a few corners from here. Their chilli dishes are acceptable even if not superior and they're still open for selected clientele." 

  
_"And of course you're selected clientele, right?"_

  
"Yes." 

  
_"..."_

  
"So, do you want to eat or not?" 

  
_"Are you inviting me for dinner? On a case?"_

  
"... yes? Obviously!" 

  
_"Wow, that's nice of you, Sherlock. Thank you. It's a bit unexpected, but…"_

  
"..." 

  
_"What? Come on, let's go then. I could actually do with some food, now I think about it. Really… great idea! Uhm, what should I pick? Difficult decision each time, isn't it? Hmmm… Today, I think I'll have a good chilli."_

  
"..."


	4. Deck the halls

"Are you feeling better today?" 

  
_ "Yes. Much! Still, let's have a lazy day today, yeah? Let's get comfy."  _

  
"I know exactly what you need."

  
_ "Oh, yes, that's nice. I really like to hear you play." _

  
"I know."

  
_ "..." _

  
"..."

  
_ "Love this one… Deeeeck the halls with Martin's brolly…falalalaaaaa Fala-la-laaaaa…"  _

  
"The lyrics are not correct, John."

  
_ "Yep, they most definitely are!"  _

  
"I'm fairly sure that the traditional…" 

  
_ "Don't you know Cabin Pressure?" _

  
"Even if it's physics and not chemistry, I do know about it. But what has that to do with anything?" 

  
_ "No, I meant the radio show!"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "With Martin, the pilot? No?"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "His voice always reminds me of yours by the way. But, he's not as brilliant as you are. Not by far. Although, Arthur, he's the cabin crew and a sort of dogsbody and he reeaaally admires this Martin guy, and he calls him brilliant constantly."  _

  
"Sounds familiar…" 

  
_ "You're saying I'm the Arthur to your Martin, then? Although Arthur is an idiot…"  _

  
"Sounds familiar…" 

  
_ "But he's an adorable idiot." _

  
"As I said, sounds familiar…" 

  
_ "Huh?" _

  
"Nevermind, still doesn't explain the brolly. Why would he need a brolly on the flight deck? That doesn't make any sense. And anyway, I dislike people with brollies in general. I think I don't like this Martin." 

  
_ "Okay okay, I'll sing it differently then." _

  
"Thank you, John." 

  
_ "Go on, then…"  _

  
"Patience. I'm not a machine." 

  
_ "Ahhh, yes. That's more like it… Deeeck the halls with Mycroft's brolly…"  _

  
"John, that's…" 

  
_ "Sorry, Sherlock… *giggle*… it was too tempting. You have to give me that…"  _

  
"Hmpf…"

  
_ "Come on, I'm sorry, really!" _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Please, Sherlock, keep playing. For me. I promise, I'll behave now."  _

  
"... okay…" 

  
_ "Oh! Yes! That one is nice, too…" _

  
"... good…" 

  
_ "... Get dreeeessed, ye merry gentlemen…"  _

  
"Okay. Enough. That's it."

  
_ "No, Sherlock, don't, please. It's just Arthur. I'm Arthur!"  _

  
"Yes. Right. If you feel like making fun of me, I'll just leave it." 

  
_ "No, Sherlock. I love to hear you play! Pleeeaaase, go on."  _

  
"Then why are you ridiculing me by acting particularly childish and silly which you never do with anyone else." 

  
_ "And there you are wrong." _

  
"What? That you're acting childish and silly? You can't deny that…"

  
_ "No, I don't. But the reason why I'm doing so. It's not to make fun of you." _

  
"What else would it be?"

  
_ "It's because I'm just feeling like it. And you're the only person I don't have to pretend with. I don't need to hide it from you. You don't judge me for it."  _

  
"I'm calling you an idiot all the time."

  
_ "Yes, but I'm your idiot. That makes all the difference."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Oh, uhm… sorry… that came out a bit wrong… I think?" _

  
"It's true." 

  
_ "Yes, sorry. I know… Wait. What?" _

  
"So, you want me to play. Then, tell me what you want to hear." 

  
_ "Hm, what about something more modern?"  _

  
"What are you thinking of then?" 

  
_ "What about… I'll be cloned for Christmas…" _

  
"John!" 

  
_ "Sorry… I know, I'm sorry!"  _

  
"Actually, that song sounds quite intriguing." 

  
_ "Whut?"  _

  
"..." 


	5. Shepherd

_"Can you hand me the rolling pin, Sherlock?"_

  
"I don't understand why you are allowed to do the rolling and I'm not."

  
_"Why is it so important to you to do the rolling?"_

  
"It's not. I just don't understand the logic!" 

  
_"Why does everything have to be logical? It's just because… I'm the man for the rough stuff and you're the one with the precious violinist hands."_

  
"With the what? What's that supposed to mean?" 

  
_"What I meant to say… I'm just the guy for the dirty work and you usually do the pretty stuff."_

  
"First of all, what's rough and dirty about rolling out dough? Secondly, you vastly underestimate the beauty of a soft soldier drawing a gun..."

  
_"The what of a what?"_

  
"... and thirdly, this observation is—as usual—completely wrong. I remember very vividly you complaining about body parts in the fridge or the smell of my coat after retrieving evidence from… somewhere. How is that pretty or less dirty?"

  
 _"How has this turned into a competition whose job is the most disgusting?"_

  
"I never said anything about 'disgusting'." 

  
_"Me neither."_

  
"So. There. And now? What happens now? Why are we doing this anyway?" 

  
_"Because it's traditional and it's fun and you love biscuits."_

  
"I don't care about traditions, you have a peculiar definition of fun and there're stores where I can buy my biscuits."

  
 _"You mean where_ I _can buy the biscuits."_

  
"Why don't you?"

  
_"Because this is fun. And secretly you love it but of course you'd never admit it, because it's…"_

  
"... it's boring."

  
 _"Yep. That's what I thought. So, let's make it un-boring. Come here."_

  
"How can a flat beige-ish shapeless… mush..." 

  
_"It's not mush. Stop complaining now and come here. Time for the pretty work."_

  
"What are these?"

  
 _"Biscuit cutters, you genius."_

  
"Hmmm…" 

  
_"Come on, it's fun."_

  
"You keep claiming that…" 

  
_"Maybe because it's true?"_

  
"Mhhh…" 

  
_"See? Not that bad right?"_

  
"What's Christmas-y about anatomically incorrect hearts and astronomically incorrect stars and botanically incorrect trees and… what are those?" 

  
_"Sheep."_

  
"Sheep? Why for the love of God would there be sheep?" 

  
_"That's exactly why. In the Christmas story the shepherds were the first to be told about the birth of Christ. Look there also are cutters in the shape of shepherds and angels. And also maybe because it's said that God is our shepherd. So, in conclusion we're the sheep."_

  
"... ridiculous…" 

  
_"It's written down in one or another psalm in the bible. You never read it?"_

  
"John, you know I don't read fiction."

  
 _"Ha! Yeah, right. Well, read by you or not, that's what sheep mean for a lot of Christians."_

  
"Well, I'm not a Christian and I dislike Christmas, therefore I'm not a sheep!" 

  
_"But I am?"_

  
"Arguable…" 

  
_"Well,_ you're _the one who has the perfect hairstyle for it."_

  
"I have _what_??" 

  
_"*snort*... You know, curls?"_

  
"Hm, however God is definitely not my shepherd. I have my own one." 

  
_"And who'd that be?"_

  
"You, of course." 

  
_"..."_

  
"You rein me in, you make me live in a flock, you feed me, you protect me, you find me and get me back when I'm lost. Obvious, really."

  
_"..."_

  
"John? Are you okay?"

  
_"... 'm fine…"_

  
"As long as you don't shear or slaughter me…" 

  
_"*snort*"_


	6. Joy

_ "Oh, joy."  _

  
"Right? Finally!"

  
_ "..." _

  
"Oh. That was…" 

  
_ "Sarcasm, yes. What the heck are you doing, Sherlock?" _

  
"Making the boring biscuits not boring." 

  
_ "And for that you have to turn the entire kitchen into a battlefield?" _

  
"It's not a battlefield, John. It's a laboratory." 

  
_ "And why, pray tell, do you need a laboratory to decorate biscuits? _ " 

  
"Because the texture of the icing is paramount for the all over appearance of the biscuits." 

  
_ "So… The experiment basically contains icing sugar and what… water?"  _

  
"Not only that, John. Did you ever consider preparing the icing with anything different than just water or lemon juice?" 

  
_ "Nope, actually I was happy with that." _

  
"Boring. Isn't it much more interesting to consider that icing sugar can be mixed with any fluid? It really is quite educative to detect how it influences the sturdiness and viscosity of the compound. Also, what an extremely wide range of flavours one can create, John. Fascinating! Even if not all of them are equally pleasant…" 

  
_ "Sherlock, what the hell…"  _

  
"No need to get into a strop, John. I tasted all of them before putting them on the biscuits. I gathered you'd not approve of it otherwise." 

  
_ "Damn right you are!"  _

  
"I have to confess, the vinegar wasn't that much of a success…" 

  
_ "*groan* Really, Sherlock?"  _

  
"You'll never know if you don't try! However, that scotch whiskey you kept in the cupboard…" 

  
_ "Ohhhh no, not the 15 years old Dalmore… Tell me you didn't!!"  _

  
"It took quite a few attempts to get the flavour quite right though…" 

  
_ "Sherlock, I'll kill you…" _

  
"But John…" 

  
_ "And then strangle you…"  _

  
"That wouldn't be very efficient." 

  
_ "Don't smart-arse me! That scotch was a pretty expensive present and I kept it for special occasions and…" _

  
"Just try them." 

  
_ "..." _

  
"I coated your favourites with it. The sheep." 

  
_ "My… favourites?"  _

  
"Aren't they?" 

  
_ "They are…"  _

  
"Try them…" 

  
_ "Okay… mmhmm, Sherlock they are delicious!! Wow…"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "So… do they all have a special taste?" _

  
"Of course." 

  
_ "Care to share?"  _

  
"The hearts have a tea flavoured icing. I tried milk, but I couldn't get the viscosity quite right. Neither the taste. It was very frustrating." 

  
_ "And it had to be milk, because…?" _

  
"You're obsessed with milk! Tea is an acceptable alternative, I think."

  
_ "Aaaand… why exactly are they violet?" _

  
"Purple, John! It's purple! That's my colour…" 

  
_ "Nice, you combined my favourite taste with your favourite colour." _

  
"...and the hearts…" 

  
_ "Yeah, and the hearts…"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Hearts in your colour and my favourite taste? Sherlock…?"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Okay then… What else? Is there more?" _

  
"The icing of the stars tastes like coffee. The combination was really quite convenient because I take my coffee with sugar as much as you do with your tea."

  
_ "Why did you pick the stars for your coffee flavour? I thought you hate them…" _

  
"But  _ you _ like them." 

  
_ "But they're your biscuits." _

  
"..."

  
_ "Uhmmmm… okayyyy? And… why are they marbled… greenish-blueish? Not the common colour for stars, isn't it?" _

  
"John, really! It's emerald and azure!"

  
_ "Right… okay… and… why?" _

  
"*incomprehensible mumble*" 

  
_ "Huh? What was that?" _

  
"Because… ah, dammit… it's the colour of your eyes. So. Happy?" 

  
_ "Sherlock…"  _

  
"John… Just, eat your hearts. Will you?"

  
_ "Of… of course I will! Sherlock, this is… very surprising and despite the mess a real joy." _

  
"Was that…?" 

  
_ "What? No! No, Sherlock. That was no sarcasm. I mean it." _

  
"Good." 

  
_ "..." _

  
"..."

  
_ "*whisper* Thank you, Sherlock. _ " 

  
"*whisper back* My pleasure…" 


	7. Blankets

"Mrs Hudsoooooon!" 

  
_"Sherlock, she's out."_

  
"Why?" 

  
_"I don't know. Probably just because."_

  
"What a ridiculous kind of reason is that?" 

  
_"The only important one. What does it matter?"_

  
"She's ruining my plans." 

  
_"What plans?"_

  
"Mrs Hudsoooooon. Give them back! Immediately!" 

  
_"Sherlock… she's not at home…"_

  
"Well, that's entirely her fault."

  
_"Yes, and apparently your problem."_

  
"Yes! Indeed!"

  
 _"What's the matter, Sherlock?"_

  
"I need them!" 

  
_"You need what?"_

  
"And she just took them." 

  
_"What are you talking about?"_

  
"Without asking!"

  
_"Sherlock! Calm down!"_

  
"..."

  
 _"So, sit down, take a deep breath…"_

  
"..." 

  
_"From the beginning now… what's the problem? What's all that hustle about? Until just now, we were having a nice and cosy day in, right?"_

  
"THAT! That's the problem!" 

  
_"What… the quiet day at home is the problem? Thought you enjoyed yourself?"_

  
"Yes. No. Mrs Hudsoooooon!" 

  
_"Sherlock! Stop! She's. Not. Here!!"_

  
"Hmpf… she could have said." 

  
_"She did."_

  
"Not to me." 

  
_"She did."_

  
"She should have known I don't listen." 

  
_"Sherlock…"_

  
"*sulk*" 

  
_"Come on, don't ruin the lovely day we had. Let's just… get comfy on the sofa and… dunno… watch telly?"_

  
"Right there. The problem." 

  
_"Sherlock… honestly. What are you talking about?"_

  
… 

  
_"Sherlock? Where are you going?"_

  
… 

  
_"Great. Just great."_

  
… 

  
_"Yes, of course, go sulk in your bedroom. Never mind your friend preferring your company. Idiot that he is. Why would you care, right?"_

  
… 

  
_"Sherlock?"_

  
… 

  
_"*mutter* Oh, whatever. Not the first time I'm being abandoned. Thought it was nice. Thought we could… bloody idiot that I am. How could I ever think that we…? Suppose I'll just go to bed then? Bloody idiot that he is…"_

  
"…"

  
 _"Oh, Sherlock, hey. Didn't realise you were back. Thought you'd…"_

  
"No, it's fine. It's all fine, I'll just…" 

  
_"No! Wait. What's.. What's that? Are those… your bed covers?"_

  
"Yes. That's… my duvet. Stupid idea. I'll just take it back to my room and you can…" 

  
_"No, Sherlock, stop. Why did you bring it? What…?"_

  
"Well, you said sofa and there're no blankets. Mrs Hudson took them. To clean them or something equally tedious."

  
 _"But… blankets aren't vital, are they? All the drama just for that? We could have gotten comfy on the sofa even without blankets, yeah?"_

  
"My feet are freezing." 

  
_"Ah… okay. Makes sense. Then… come over here and get yourself settled. I'll move over, make room for you and your monster-size-duvet."_

  
"No! I…" 

  
_"No? Want me to sit in my chair?"_

  
"No… Actually… Yes, my feet are freezing, they always are, but… In the evenings, when the fire dies down and we're both too lazy to relight it, that's… the moment you go to bed. Because you're cold…"

  
_"So… your feet are cold and I'm supposed to stay warm. But there's only one cover?"_

  
"As I said, I'll just…" 

  
_"Don't you dare withhold that duvet from me now! Bring it here and sit."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Good. Now blanket! Here… First, for you… then I. Yes, that's nice. You comfy?"_

  
"..." 

  
_"Okay. And now, scoot over here."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Come on, Sherlock, give me your feet. Jeez, Sherlock, they really are freezing!"_

  
"... told you…." 

  
_"Is this... okay? Are you okay?"_

  
"It's… it's good. I'm fine. It's fine… I… I don't mind…"

  
 _"Good."_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"This is… nice. I… like it." 

  
_"Good."_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"*whisper* Thank you, John." 

  
_"Anytime."_


	8. O Christmas Tree

_"*whistle*"_

  
"John." 

  
_"*whistle*"_

  
"John!" 

  
_"*whistle*"_

  
"JOHN!" 

  
_"What?"_

  
"Stop this annoying… Oh. Christmas Tree." 

  
_"That was not what I was whistling."_

  
"No, I mean…" 

  
_"Oh. You mean the tree?!"_

  
"..." 

  
_"Ha. Right. Yeah. Thought it would be nice. To have an actual tree. You seemed to like the season so far, so I thought…"_

  
"..."

  
_"Do you mind?"_

  
"It's a tree." 

  
_"Uhm… yes? Good deduction, genius."_

  
"Why would I mind?" 

  
_"Dunno. Just thought… maybe you think it's superfluous, ridiculous, idiotic, sentimental, hypocritical, commercial… something in that range…"_

  
"Yes. All of that." 

  
_"But you don't mind?"_

  
"No." 

  
_"How? Why?"_

  
"Because it makes you whistle." 

  
_"Just yet you complained about my whistling."_

  
"That was before I knew the reason for the whistling." 

  
_"What… the tree?"_

  
"No. Because you're happy because of the tree."

  
_"Oh."_

  
"..."

  
_"So, you're gonna help me set it up then?"_

  
"There are limits, John!" 

  
_"Haha, okay, I guess I can be grateful already the tree doesn't end up in one or another experiment."_

  
"Indeed." 

  
_"Okay, I'll tend to the tree and you do… whatever you do then?"_

  
"Good plan." 

  
_"Great."_

  
"..." 

  
_"*whistle*"_

  
"John!" 

  
_"What?"_

  
"Your whistling! It's horrific!"

  
_"You know, that's a rather rapid change of hearts you have there regarding my whistling. You just told me you liked it after all."_

  
"Not when you're getting it so devastatingly wrong. I do have my standards." 

  
_"Of course, right. Degree as a master-whistler first. Got it."_

  
"Don't be ridiculous, John. But you could pay attention to basic metrical knowledge to not insult my ears."

  
_"And what specific knowledge would that be to whistle 'O Christmas Tree'?"_

  
"Three-four time, John. Really."

  
_"Whut?"_

  
"You're whistling four-four-time. It really can't be that difficult, can it? Considering it is a tedious Christmas Carol, for God's sake!" 

  
_"Woah there, calm down. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."_

  
"The metrics, John. You're emphasising the lyrics in the wrong way which messes up the entire melody and rhythm of the Carol."

  
_"There aren't even lyrics when I'm whistling!"_

  
"John…" 

  
_"Yeah, go on, try to explain."_

  
"To fit the duration of voicing the given lyrics into the metric system the emphasis has to be put on the second syllable of the first line of the chorus rather than on the first and last syllable causing an unintended prolongation of the corresponding time value."

  
_"Yeah, right. I've understood exactly none of what you've just said."_

  
"*sigh*" 

  
_"What about a more practical approach of explaining."_

  
"Okay, I'll try to downscale to your capacities…" 

  
_"Oi!"_

  
"Don't worry, John. You're in good company. Almost everyone is too daft to get it right." 

  
_"Not making it better, Sherlock!"_

  
"Now listen… The correct metric is: 'O-Christmas-Tree-O-Christmas-Tree' rather than the ear insulting 'Ohhh-Christmas-Tree-eeee-Ohhh-Christmas-Tree-eeee' you're indulging in. Hear the difference? Obvious, isn't it?"

  
_"Almost obvious."_

  
"There's no such thing, John." 

  
_"A little more aid, maybe?"_

  
"Okay, clap it with me then. And go… 1...2...3...O-Christmas-Tree-O-Christmas-Tree… versus 1...2...3...4...Ohhh-Christmas-Tree-eeee-Ohhh-Christmas-Tree-eeee… See?" 

  
_"Hmmm… That's still not the real thing. I can't really imagine it."_

  
"John… *sigh*... Okay, then. Listen."

  
_"..."_

  
"*whistle*... Clearer now?" 

  
_"Absolutely! Let me try… *whistle*... Good?"_

  
"Yes, John. Very good!" 

  
_"Perfect!"_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"*whistle*" 

  
_"..."_

  
"What? Why are you grinning?" 

  
_"You're whistling."_

  
"So what? Why does that make you grin. At least it's correct." 

  
_"It's more the reason for your whistling that makes me grin."_

  
"What? Being right?" 

  
_"No, being happy."_

  
"John, I just complained loudly and insulted and lectured you. And you think that's happiness?" 

  
_"Yeah, you know… you could just have stopped me…"_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"Hmmm…" 


	9. Making a list

_Sherlock. I need you to make a list. -John_

Why would you say that? I haven't had a danger night in a long time now. -SH

To be more specific, not since I've known you. I really don't know why you would suspect me to fall back into bad habits I had no urge to retreat to since I've found a much more addictive source of endorphins. -SH

I refuse to make a list. -SH

Furthermore, why have you been talking to Mycroft about my past? -SH

_Sherlock, what are you talking about? -John_

You didn't talk to Mycroft? -SH

_No. Of course not! -John  
_

_Why would I? -John  
_

Forget everything I sent. -SH

_What is all this about?_ _-John_

Not important. -SH

_You sure?_ _-John_

_Sherlock?_ _-John_

_It's just… I'm out to the shops right now. Thought I'd make use of that occasion._ _-John_

_I just thought now we have all the rest. Biscuits, tree, fairy lights, lecture on Christmas Carols. Thought it would be nice._ _-John_

_It's fine, if you don't want to._ _-John_

_Was just a thought._ _-J_

_Forget that I asked, okay?_ _-J_

_We don't need to do presents!_ _-J_

Presents? SH

_I thought that was obvious?!_ _-J_

Why would you want to give me a present? SH

_Seriously?_ _-J_

_Well, let me think. Maybe because you're my friend? And I care about you. A lot. And I want to see you happy. Want to put a smile on your face._ _-J_

In that case I want to give you a present as well. Don't bother with a list though. SH

_Right. You'll just deduce it then?_ _-J_

Yes. SH

_Great._ _-J_

I know it is, John. SH

Oh. Sarcasm, right? SH

_Yep._ _-J_

You popped that p. -Sherlock

_.You can't know that_

Yes, I can. Because I know you. -Sherlock

_.I still need your list though  
_

I don't do lists, John.

_(-; ?Fine. Shall I ask Mycroft after all  
_

God forbid, no! I'll give you something different but not a list.

Was that a winky face, John? Did you wink at me?

_.People like it_

I'm not people.

_?You still like it_

Maybe

_((-: !!You like it!! I knew you would  
_

The winking though, John. Not the punctuation faces.

_p-;_

And what is that supposed to mean?

_)°0°( ?Did I just find something you don't know  
_

_!!!Omg_

_!!!This needs to be celebrated_

John. You're ridiculous!

_.I'm not. I'm cold anyway_

_You know. Being out here. For nothing. ;-P  
_

Not my fault.

_!Entirely your fault! That's why you'll take the bill_

The bill for what?

_?Angelo's? 20 min_

On my way!


	10. Candle

_"Sherlock. Hey…"_

_  
_"For Christ sake, John, it's freezing!"

_  
"Told you. And hello to you too."_

_  
_"Why have you been outside with this weather?"

_  
"Presents? Remember?"_

_  
_"You're an idiot!"

 _  
"Yeah, you keep saying that. But, you know, you've been outside as well just yet."_

_  
_"Well, I had a valid reason."

_  
"Which is?"_

_  
_"Dinner."

 _  
"Right… So, what will you take then?"_

_  
_"The usual."

 _  
"Nothing you mean?"_

_  
_"Ha. Ha. John. No, I meant Angelo's outstanding zabaglione with Biscottis on the side."

 _  
"You can't just live on desserts, Sherlock!"_

_  
_"Why not?"

 _  
"Just because!"_

_  
_"You keep bringing up this argument as if it would be the reason for anything."

 _  
"Because it is!"_

_  
_"How can it be? Our entire lives follow the principle of cause and effect. 'Because' is not a valuable cause."

 _  
"It does have 'cause' in it though…"_

_  
_"John…"

_  
"No, I really mean it. Not everything happens because of a reason or for a reason. Some things just are the way they are. For no logic or reason."_

_  
_"No, they aren't."

 _  
"Yes, they are."_

_  
_"Then name them."

 _  
"Alright… let me see… For example, you surviving without any sensible nutrition or sleep."_

_  
_"*huff*"

_  
"Mrs Hudson keeping us as tenants despite… well… everything."_

_  
_"..."

_  
"You looking posh even in your shaggy sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt."_

_  
_"John…?"

 _  
"Me surviving the gunshot. You seeing anything likable in me when we first met…"_

_  
_"... John!... "

_  
"... me overcoming my trust issues for you of all people. That I conduct any light to your brilliant brain. That I lo… uhm… that I… uhm… like keeping my blog?"_

_  
_"... "

 _  
"See, those things do exist. So, pick a proper dish or I'll make you."_

_  
_"..."

 _  
"Come on, go ahead!"_

_  
_"Rosin. But only the Pirastro Goldflex. Obtainable exclusively at J P Guivier & Co Ltd on 99 Mortimer Street in Marylebone."

_  
"Huh? What?"_

_  
_"Pipette. Four E's Scientific, one to ten millilitres. Presumably best to be purchased online."

 _  
"What are you talking about?"_

_  
_"Presents, John. Do keep up."

 _  
"Oh… right… okay. And you expect me to still remember all this mumbo-jumbo later?"_

_  
_"It's all proper English, John. But if it is, as to be expected, straining your mental abilities to file away this basic information, I'll think of a more suitable method to communicate some of the items I might require."

 _  
"Yeah, I love you too."_

_  
_"..."

 _  
"..."_

_  
_"..."

_  
"... That… Was… not what I meant."_

_  
_"..."

 _  
"..."_

_  
_"What did you mean?"

_  
"I don't know."_

_  
_"..."

 _  
"I… don't know…"_

_  
_"It's fine. It's all fine."

_  
"I know it's fine."_

_  
_"Good. Then let me know when you remember what you've wanted to say."

_  
"..."_

_  
_"Or if you need more inspiration for appropriate presents."

 _  
"Ha. Right. Will do, Sherlock. Will do."_

_  
_"*whisper*... good…"

 _  
"..."_

_  
_"..."

_  
"Angelo?... Can you please bring us a candle for the table?"_


	11. Dashing through the snow

"Jooooohn. I can barely waaaalk."

  
_"You shouldn't have eaten so much then."_

  
"You forced me to order a dish." 

  
_"You didn't even."_

  
"You should have known I wouldn't." 

  
_"I did know. That's why I ordered mine."_

  
"Then it's all your fault that I'll never see Baker Street again because I'll explode on our way there. Why aren't you?" 

  
_"Because someone ate most of my dinner."_

  
"Because you weren't eating it yourself." 

  
_"Because I didn't stand a chance. That someone ate quicker than I was able to move my fork."_

  
"Because I had no food myself." 

  
_"Because you didn't order your own."_

  
"Because you forced me to. You should have known I wouldn't if you forced me to."

  
_"We're going in circles, Sherlock."_

  
"Oh no, are we? I thought we were walking straight ahead!"

  
_"And you've clearly had more than enough wine."_

  
"Not my fault either." 

  
_"Of course not…"_

  
"Angelo! I didn't even order it." 

  
_"He didn't funnel it into you, right?"_

  
"I was merely trying to understand the reasoning. Why would he bring wine when you clearly said candle."

  
_"And for that you had to drink it?"_

  
"It doesn't even sound the same. Candle… wine… candle… wine… See."

  
_"Ah, shit, and now it's starting to snow. Just great."_

  
"And we have to walk all the way." 

  
_"Because you had no cash for the cab."_

  
"Because you made me pay for dinner." 

  
_"But you didn't even pay."_

  
"Because I knew Angelo wouldn't charge us." 

  
_"*groan*"_

  
"You didn't have any money on you either."

  
_"Why do you think I made you pay for dinner in the first place?"_

  
"So, it's all your fault after all. I was right. As always." 

  
_"Come on, you. Move. No staying still in the snow. Not even for celebrating being right."_

  
"But I can't moooove, John."

  
_"Don't care. It's snowing. And it's still fucking cold."_

  
"No, fucking isn't cold, John. Fucking is hot. Snow is cold." 

  
_"Jeez, definitely more than enough wine."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Come here, I'll help you… Arm around my shoulder… yep, there you go. And now move. Can't carry you, you bloody lunatic."_

  
"You're hot, too, John." 

  
_"..."_

  
"Warm, I mean. Warm. Not cold. Opposite of cold. Which is warm. And warm is almost hot."

  
_"Christ, you really shouldn't have drunk that much."_

  
"Also your fault."

  
_"Why would that be?"_

  
"You said things. And I also wanted to say things. But then there was too much wine. Which is your fault. Because… candle." 

  
_"Sherlock, I…"_

  
"Snow tickles, John." 

  
_"What?"_

  
"In my face. I'm taller, that's why I catch all the snow." 

  
_"Yeah, right."_

  
"I protect you, John. From snow. And… other… things." 

  
_"I know, Sherlock. You do. Just maybe not right now."_

  
"I do. Catching snow. And it tickles." 

  
"..."

  
"And it's cold. Despite you."

  
_"Okay. Alright. Stop complaining."_

  
"..."

  
_"Wait a moment, Sherlock. Come, step into the light of the street lamp, can't see a bloody thing in this alley."_

  
"..."

  
_"Yeah, that's better. So, here, take my scarf as well… God, you have snow everywhere. Your hair… they even cling to your lashes…"_

  
"…"

  
_"…"_

  
"What, John?"

  
_"…"_

  
"John, why are you looking at me like this?" 

  
_"Sherlock, you…"_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"John, aren't you feeling well?" 

  
_"You… look dashing... through the snow."_

  
"It's not exactly 'dashing' what we're doing right now. Rather 'dawdling', don't you… *gasp*"

  
_"…"_

  
"John? What…? You know your hands are also freezing, don't you?" 

  
_"Shut up, you git."_

  
"Charming."

  
_"You, Sherlock! You look dashing."_

  
"…"

  
_"As in bloody gorgeous."_

  
"…" 

  
_"…"_

  
"I think you've had too much wine as well, John." 

  
_"I don't think so."_

  
"…"

  
_"…"_

  
"Fascinating."


	12. Visiting

"Headache." 

  
_ "Not a surprise after last night's amount of wine."  _

  
"I'll punish Angelo by ordering the entire menu up and down. All on the same evening. On the house." 

  
_ "You think that's a good idea after yesterday?"  _

  
"I'd order it take-away and then pay a visit to my homeless network and hand out the food among them."

  
_ "That's… really sweet of you."  _

  
"Sweet? I'm not sweet, John! That's purely self-service. By feeding them I'm keeping them alive. They're utterly useless to me when they're starving to death. See it as an investment in my business." 

  
_ "Yes, of course, Mister Sociopath-I-don't-care-about-anyone." _

  
"Most of all with this weather." 

  
_ "You won't pay a visit to anyone with this weather, I'm afraid. Take a look outside, it kept snowing during the night. I think all the traffic is jammed."  _

  
"We could do it on Christmas day then. I think my people won't mind Italian food for Christmas Dinner." 

  
_ "See? Sweet!"  _

  
"I'm Not. Sweet. John! Merely reconsidering plans due to circumstances." 

  
_ "Of course… _ " 

  
"Pity really, all this snow. On the other hand, it also means no-one will be visiting us either." 

  
_ "You know that also means no clients, right? Since when are you happy about no visitors?"  _

  
"Since… lately." 

  
_ "Lately when?"  _

  
"Lately lately." 

  
_ "Right. How will you keep yourself busy then? Because I'm sure as hell not gonna play your entertainer!"  _

  
"I have a very interesting experiment to conduct." 

  
_ "Okay then… and what am I supposed to do while you're ignoring me?"  _

  
"I'm never ignoring you, John!" 

  
_ "*huff*" _

  
"And you just do what you're always doing.”

  
_ "Serving you tea, you mean."  _

  
"No. Just being you, I mean." 

  
_ "Being me?"  _

  
"Isn't that enough? I think that's enough. I don't need anything else." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Okay… then I suppose I'll just go and do my best being me, yeah?"  _

  
"Yes. That's good. Perfect. See you later, John." 

  
_ "Yes, I suppose? Considering we're stuck in the flat?!"  _

  
"Yes. Good. That's good." 

  
_ "Sherlock…? Go ahead then. I'll be fine, not my first day in the flat with nothing to do, is it?" _

  
"Yes. Right."

  
_ "..."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Sherlock? What's up with you? You okay?"  _

  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Fine. Busy! I'm doing research. Research is paramount, John." 

  
_ "Without your laptop?"  _

  
"Oh… It turned out to be more of a study than an experiment after all." 

  
_ "...?" _

  
"John, just… go. Off you pop. Go, be yourselfest you! Don't mind me. I'll… research…" 

  
_ “By… staring at me!?  _

  
"Observing." 

  
_ “Please don’t tell me you’re studying  _ me _!" _

  
“Nooooo. Of course not, John. Absolutely not. In no way whatsoever am I studying you.”

  
_ “Haha, yeah, right! That sounds very convincing, you nutter. Whatever you’re up to, please don’t make me miss another Wednesday!” _

  
“I can’t promise anything, John.”

  
_ "This is going to be a very interesting day…"  _

  
"For once in your life you're right, John." 

  
_ "Yeah, I lo… I… long for a cup of tea. You?"  _

  
"Interesting indeed…" 

  
_ "..."  _


	13. Storm

_ "Sherlock?"  _

  
"Mmhmm?" 

  
_ "Can you help me carry these boxes downstairs?"  _

  
"What boxes?" 

  
_ "These bloody unwieldy boxes right here which I'm currently trying to handle somehow?"  _

  
"Mmhmm…" 

  
_ "Will you?"  _

  
"Why?" 

  
_ "Bloody… Becaaauuuse, apparently it's not very easy to do it alone!"  _

  
"Mmhmm." 

  
_ "Dammit, Sherlock, just give me a hand. It'll only be a minute."  _

  
"In a minute, John." 

  
_ "Oh, screw it, I'll just do it myself then. Umpf… " _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Bugger… oh… damn…"  _

  
"John?" 

  
_ "Sherlock, can you… ouch… fuck… aahhaahh… ouch… ugh… shit…" _

  
"John?" 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"JOHN?" 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"John. John!" 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"Oh my god! No! Nonononono… John!! ... John, talk to me! Please!" 

  
_ "*groan*"  _

  
"Oh no, please, God! John, stay with me. I'll call in help! I'll call Lestrade! They'll send an ambulance…" 

  
_ "*grunt* No…"  _

  
"No, you're right. The weather. We'll need a helicopter. I better call Mycroft. Oh my God, John, Hold on! Please."

  
_ "Sherlock, no..."  _

  
"I'm so sorry. So sorry. I'll never forgive myself!" 

  
_ "Sherlock, calm down!"  _

  
"I should have helped you…"

  
_ "Yes, you bloody should have…" _

  
"Oh god, John, I don't know what to do…" 

  
_ "For one you could help me up." _

  
"No, you're injured. We have to wait for the ambulance!" 

  
_ "Sherlock, I swear to god! Tell me you didn't…"  _

  
"But John, the fall…" 

  
_ "Sherlock, I'm not dying…"  _

  
"You better not, no! I warn you, if you're dying on me, I'll never talk to you again!"

  
_ "Is that a promise?" _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! But jeez, Sherlock!! It's nothing! You're overreacting, a big storm in a teacup is you're making of it!"  _

  
"Storm? Teacup?" 

  
_ "It's just a bruised ankle, you idiot. That's all!"  _

"..." 

  
_ "So, come on, you looney, help me get up."  _

  
"John, I… I thought…" 

  
_ "Sherlock, you okay?"  _

  
"If you were…" 

  
_ "But I'm not…"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Sherlock, look at me!" _

  
"..." 

  
_ "... are you…?"  _

  
"No, John. Of course not! Your fall must have stirred up the dust on the carpet and it must have gotten in my eye." 

  
_ "... oh, Sherlock…"  _

  
"Really, no need to fuss. I have to let Mrs Hudson know that she has to be a bit more thorough with her cleaning." 

  
_ "Yeah, of course… Come on, let's get me to the kitchen. This calls for tea."  _

  
"Are you sure?" 

  
_ "Yes, of course. Nothing to it. See?... Ouch… Damn…"  _

  
"Chair, John. I'll make the tea." 

  
_ "Okay, thank you. But no drugging, yeah?"  _

  
"John…" 

  
_ "Okay, not funny. I get it. Sorry."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Yes, tea would be lovely, Sherlock. Thank you."  _

  
"Good." 

  
_ "And when you're at it, bring an ice pack. Ankle might be worse than I thought."  _

  
"Yes…"

  
_ "…" _

  
"Here, you are. Do you need anything else? Can I do anything?" 

  
_ "No, Sherlock. Come sit with me. Calm down and drink your tea. No harm done."  _

  
"Not so sure about that…" 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"What did you need those silly boxes for anyway? What can be so important about them? What's in there?"

  
_ "Christmas ornaments." _

  
"Christmas…? Why would you need more Christmas decorations? Have you seen our flat?" 

  
_ "You told me to be my me-est me. So I thought I'd set up some more decorations."  _

  
"Are you serious?" 

_ "Yep."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Don't look at me like that! By the way… How's your experiment going? Or whatever it was… "  _

  
"I think I have to reconsider my study design due to new developments and insights."

  
_ "Oh. I think I can help with that!"  _

  
"Do you?" 

  
_ "Yes. I have new insights as well. And I have a great idea!"  _

  
"Oh Lord, I'm not sure I want to hear it…" 


	14. Hope

"John, are we finally done now?" 

  
_ "Not yet." _

  
"You can't be serious!"

  
_ "I am. Dead serious."  _

  
"John…" 

  
_ "Okay, I'll stop with the dead puns… But I'm afraid there's one more thing." _

  
"How much more could there possibly be to be decorated? There's no single square metre left in the flat without Christmas decorations."

  
_ "I know some…"  _

  
"No surface left to put them on, John." 

  
_ "No surface maybe…"  _

  
"Oh no, you don't mean…" 

  
_ "I do."  _

  
"Tell me again, why did I agree to this?"

  
_ "Because you're incredibly sorry and you'd do anything for me."  _

  
"I would, John. But not this…" 

  
_ "Stop whining. I'm afraid we just have to roll up our sleeves and get the job done."  _

  
"I've already rolled up my sleeves…" 

  
_ "Believe me, I noticed…" _

  
"And it's easy for you to talk… just sitting there letting me do all the rest." 

  
_ "Well, I like to watch you do the leg work for once… *mumble* quite literally…"  _

  
"What? Did you say something?" 

  
_ "No. Nope." _

  
"Well then, what's next?" 

  
_ "There's a bag. In the hallway, hanging on the coat rack. Can you go get it?"  _

  
"Of course…" 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"What's… this?" 

  
_ "Brought it from the market yesterday."  _

  
"It's… a twig." 

  
_ "Not just a twig. It's a mistletoe."  _

  
"Yes. I can see that. But why would you bring it?" 

  
_ "It's a Christmas tradition, Sherlock." _

  
"What does a poisonous plant have to do with Christmas apart from my urgent need to end all this holiday hustle?" 

  
_ "Poisonous?" _

  
"Yes, John. The active substances are Phoratoxin and Tyramine and their effects include blurred vision, diarrhoea, nausea and vomiting. The effects are not usually fatal. Although interestingly, the toxins are more concentrated in the leaves and berries of the plant of which I'm holding a splendid specimen in my hand right now. Also your request for tea does sound slightly suspicious now, I must say, with teas prepared from the plant being particularly dangerous. You're a doctor, John. Have you been aware that less commonly admittedly but they can also cause cardiac problems; seizures, hypertension, and even cardiac arrest?"

  
_ "Jeez, I thought I was the one afraid of being poisoned. When you're putting it like this, it doesn't sound too festive at all." _

  
"I never said anything about being afraid though. It would make an interesting experiment…"

  
_ "Sherlock!! Don't even think about it!!" _

  
"Too late." 

  
_ "I don't think it's very safe to put it up then."  _

  
"However, historically in many cultures the mistletoe was a symbol for male fertility, considering the seeds resemble semen. I think it's safe to put it up here after all…"

  
_ "*cough*"  _

  
"You okay, John? I promise, I didn't poison the tea!" 

  
_ "Yes. Yes, I _ **_'_ ** _m_ _ okay. No worries. *cough*"  _

  
"Unless you plan to bring some boring woman home during the holidays." 

  
_ "No. No, I don't."  _

  
"Hmmm, okay then. Let's get it into place. Where do you want it?" 

  
_ "You choose."  _

  
"Okay… here!" 

  
_ "Interesting…"  _

  
"Is it? Why?" 

  
_ "Not important. Up that ladder you go, posh boy." _

  
"Posh boy?" 

  
_ "Aren't you?"  _

  
"Hmpf." 

  
_ "Let me watch you work a bit more…" _

  
"You're really the only person I'm willing to accept this from." 

  
_ "I can live with that."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "So, what do you think?"  _

  
"I have to admit, it doesn't look too bad." 

  
_ "Oh, praise the Lord! There's still hope!"  _

  
"John, 'hope' is a futile concept of ignoring the facts and pretending that despite better knowledge events might magically turn to the better. That's tedious." 

  
_ "Nope. 'Hope' is the knowledge that despite the world being a cruel place there are things and people in it who turn it to the better against all odds and against all facts that might tell something different. There's always hope as long as you're in this world." _

  
"*whisper* John…"

  
_ "That's a fact. Try to convince me otherwise…"  _

  
"I have to, because your reasoning is flawed…" 

  
_ "Sherlock…" _

  
"... because there's only hope as long as  _ you're _ in the world. Because without you, there also wouldn't be me." 

  
_ "Sherlock…"  _

  
"Fact. Indisputable." 

  
_ "..." _

  
"Just accept it, John. I've always been better with facts. Tea?" 

  
_ "As long as it's not mistletoe…"  _

  
"Pity…"  



	15. Jolly

_ "So. After a good night's sleep, what do you think of the decorations? Bearable?"  _

  
"It's very… you. So, yes. Bearable."

  
_ "Ha. Thanks, I guess."  _

  
"How's the foot?" 

  
_ "Bearable."  _

  
"So, it's like you as well?" 

  
_ "No, like you. A bit of a pain in the arse, but an inseparable and elementary part of me so I'll bear it no matter what." _

  
"Oh…" 

  
_ "And… erm, why is the Christmas stuff like me? Jolly and bright?" _

  
"John. You're  _ not  _ jolly! Have you met yourself?" 

  
_ "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"  _

  
"Do you think I would have chosen you if you were… jolly?" 

  
_ "Don't say that as if it's poisonous! Ah well, you'd probably sound much more delighted if it were."  _

  
"Indeed."

  
_ "So, what did you mean then? Oh wait, you didn't deny the bright part… I vaguely remember fireflies…"  _

  
"What I meant to say is that you might be funny and joyful by times, for example in the face of a good solved murder or a good meal, but you're anything but jolly." 

  
_ "... did you just say you've chosen me?..."  _

  
"John, are you listening? Why do I explain myself when you aren't listening?" 

  
_ "Oh, sorry, please do explain yourself!"  _

  
"What you are, that makes you comparable with all this… stuff…" 

  
_ "Hey, I thought you liked it!?"  _

  
"... is that you're traditional and ridiculous,…" 

  
_ "... oi…"  _

  
"... you're giving people a feeling of being home, you're cosy,..." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"... your intention is to make people happy, you brighten the day in dark times,..." 

  
_ "... *whisper* Sherlock…" _

  
"... you're emanating hope, as I already told you, people like you,..."

  
_ "..." _

  
"... and you're slightly annoying."

  
_ "I was starting to enjoy it, you know? No need to ruin it."  _

  
"Facts, John. The point I'm trying to make is that you're a lot of things, but most certainly not jolly." 

  
_ "Well, I guess, you're right at least in that."  _

  
"There's really only one jolly thing that would fit. Wait…" 

  
_ "Where are you going?"  _

  
"I'll be right back, John. I need to fetch something." 

  
_ "Okay…?!"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Sherlock… That's… a flag…"  _

  
"Obviously. I'm impressed by your deductional skills, John." 

  
_ "Ha. Ha. What does it have to do with Christmas though?"  _

  
"It's the only item I deem appropriate to be jolly in a John-and-Sherlock-y way." 

  
_ "But there's nothing to find jolly about a skull and bones and… black. Except you're a bit of a macabre Detective with a preference for body parts, I guess."  _

  
"Or an Army-Doctor helping said macabre Detective to solve gruesome crimes. Exactly." 

  
_ "Still not particularly jolly."  _

  
"Wrong. Very much jolly, considering it's called a Jolly Roger." 

  
_ "*snort*... you nutter!!!... *giggle*" _

  
"So, consider it my contribution to a jolly decoration." 

  
_ "It does have a very Sherlock-y air around it. I think I like it." _

  
"Good. Maybe we could get little skulls for the tree as well?" 

  
_ "Nope. Definitely not! There's only so much I can bear…"  _

  
"Not fair… *pout*" 


	16. Twinkling

"You're acting… strange the last couple of days." 

  
_"Oh, am I?"_

  
"Yes." 

  
_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

  
"Actually, I think you do."

  
_"How am I behaving differently then? What do you mean?"_

  
"You linger." 

  
_"I do what?"_

  
"You're halting in your movements for absolutely no reason."

  
_"You sure? You're the one who told me about cause and effect."_

  
"And you told me it isn't always the case. So which of the two is it?" 

  
_"Just because the cause isn't obvious to you—Yet!—doesn't mean there is no cause, right? Ancient people didn't see a reason for the sun and the moon to cross the sky. They couldn't understand what caused an eclipse so they thought it was a miracle and a sign."_

  
"John! Astronomy again?" 

  
_"Always! Because it's the only thing I'm better at than you!"_

  
"Wrong. But you're certainly not better at science… How can you possibly lecture me about it? " 

  
_"How is it possible you're talking to me about fate and coincidence."_

  
"You have a point there. Are you saying it isn't? Coincidence, I mean."

  
_"What do you think? Any clues?"_

  
"It didn't start until some days ago. Actually, immediately after your fall down the stairs. Maybe you've hit your head after all, causing damage to your short-term memory and you just keep forgetting what you wanted to do. That could be the reason why you've been constantly stopping in action lately. You must be trying to remember what you were about to do…"

  
_"Hmmm… how would I know then? Maybe I just forgot. *wink*"_

  
"Or… You're distracted by all this… jingle jungle…" 

  
_"*snort* Jingle jungle… you serious?"_

  
"Well, the same day you fell, all this… clutter started invading the flat. Chronological coincidence." 

  
_"Coincidence, huh!? *wink*"_

  
"John, stop winking at me. It's distracting." 

  
_"Oh, is it? Sorry, I'll stop then. *wink*"_

  
"*sigh*" 

  
_"Go on, genius. Deduce the hell out of me."_

  
"..." 

  
_"That… sounded a bit… we—well, whatever. So, coincidence and distraction it is then?"_

  
"Hmmm, it does look intentional though. And as if you're challenging me." 

  
_"How so?"_

  
"You have that look." 

  
_"What look?"_

  
"Mischievous. Combative without anger. Your eyes are twinkling in that very particular way." 

  
_"Twinkling?"_

  
"It's always there when you think you know something I don't." 

  
_"Really? Am I that predictable?"_

  
"No. Not this time at least. Although I know you're up to something."

  
_"Am I? Why? How?"_

  
"You won't let me pass."

  
_"Where? When?"_

  
"Always and only ever right here, on this spot." 

  
_"Why would I? What's so special about this particular space?"_

  
"That's the crucial question. There must be a reason. Only, I don't yet know what it is."

  
_"Then you'll probably have to find out, I guess."_

  
"Why don't you just tell me?" 

  
_"You're the one with the deduction thing in this household."_

  
"Deduction thing?!?" 

  
_"You know, I really enjoy teasing you with those word oddities. Desired reaction guaranteed."_

  
"Why would you annoy me on purpose?!" 

  
_"Because I love that crinkle thingy that appears on the bridge of your nose when you're confused."_

  
"You… love… my… crinkle thingy?"

  
_"Oh… uhm… No, I… You know what? Yes. I love it. It's adorable."_

  
"..."

  
_"Not good?"_

  
"You… love it?" 

  
_"Mmhmm."_

  
"Why?" 

  
_"It makes you look young. As if you didn't have to pretend to know everything. That little crinkle shows me the real you. The you that allows himself to show weakness…"_

  
"Oh…" 

  
_"Oh… uhm… that went a bit deeper than expected. Still true though. Plus, it makes you look playful."_

  
"Playful?" 

  
_"Yep. It's a sign for me that the game is on. The particular kind of game between you and me. You've accepted my challenge. You're trying to understand."_

  
"How would you know?" 

  
_"Your eyes are twinkling in that very particular way…"_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"Okay, then. The game is on." 

  
_"That's what I was hoping for…"_


	17. Let nothing you dismay

_ "Hey, Sherlock."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Hey, why are you staring out of the window as if the world is about to end?"  _

  
"Because it is…" 

  
_ "Hmmm, looks pretty normal to me out there though. Baker Street, grey London sky, a bus, cars, people running, people walking their dog, a biker even…"  _

  
"Exactly." 

  
_ "I assume the biker wouldn't have taken the bike if the world was about to end…"  _

  
"But he took his bike…" 

  
_ "Obviously. Not obvious: why would that concern you?" _

  
"No snow." 

  
_ "Oh… True, the snow is gone."  _

  
"Sometimes I'm really worried about your lack of observation, John. You wouldn't even have noticed if the world already  _ was  _ gone." 

  
_ "Ha-hardy-ha. But honestly Sherlock… I don't get it. Why would you be this disgruntled only because the snow is gone?"  _

  
"Your reasoning is just as feeble."

  
_ "You really are in a strop, aren't you?"  _

  
"Not in a strop, John. *sigh*" 

  
_ "Hey… This is reeaaally bothering you, isn't it? What's up, you?"  _

  
"No snow means our time in solitude has come to an end." 

  
_ "Yeah… and? You could finally go and empty Angelo's stocks, no? That's what you wanted at least."  _

  
"My priorities might have shifted." 

  
_ "So, that means no Christmas Dinner for the homeless after all but a nice saucy murder instead?" _

  
"No, that means I'd rather stay at home."

  
_ "Well, I guess you can if you want to?!"  _

  
"People will come." 

  
_ "Maybe…"  _

  
"You'll go out." 

  
_ "Possibly…"  _

  
"And the worst thing of all, I'll have no excuse to avoid celebrating Christmas with my family."

  
_ "Ohhhhh… that's the heart of the matter…"  _

  
"Wrong again. The true… uhm… heart… of the matter is that I won't be able to conclude my study uncorrupted by external influences. It might have to be delayed. I despise science being interrupted." 

  
_ "The very same study you mentioned a couple of days ago?"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Well in that case you don't need to worry, I think."  _

  
"?" 

  
_ "The set up for said study is kinda… portable, so to speak, so you can conduct it everywhere and under any circumstances."  _

  
"What would you know about it?"

  
_ "Didn't you know? There are always two of us."  _

  
". _.. _ "

  
_ "..."  _

  
"You're smarter than you look." 

  
_ "So, pretty damn smart then?"  _

  
"Yes, pretty damn smart." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Can't say the same about you though."  _

  
"What?" 

  
_ "If you still don't know that I'll go everywhere you go…"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "So, Christmas at your parents' it is then?"  _

  
"I'm afraid so." 

  
_ "Then we have work to do. Come on, out we go!"  _

  
"Must we?" 

  
_ "Yes, we must." _

  
"Hmpf." 

  
_ "Here, I know something to cheer you up." _

  
"?"

  
_ "Get dreeeessed y…"  _

  
"*groan* John, we've been over this…"

  
_ "Come on, indulge me, you mope. Let me be your Arthur. This is a special version for you!"  _

  
"Alright then…" 

  
_ "Very kind, dear sir."  _

  
"Idiot."

  
_ "*chuckle* Now, listen… Get dreeeessed, you merry gentleman, let nothing you dismay. Remember there are two of us… uhm… hmmmm… dismay… day… what rhymes with dismay that isn't that boring…?"  _

  
"Gay." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Gay. Right. That's settled then. *whistle* Remember there are two of us, don't care if people think we're gay…"  _

  
"That doesn't fit the metrics, John." 

  
_ "Maybe. But it fits the shoe."  _

  
"I don't know what you're talking about." 

  
_ "Don't know the saying? If the shoe fits, wear it?!" _

  
"Is this related to me having to get dressed to come out with you?" 

  
_ "*chuckle* Something like that, yeah." _

  
"My shoes always fit, John." 

  
_ "Perfect! Then put them on and wear them."  _

  
"You're a ridiculous man!" 

  
_ "Yep. I'll wear that shoe as well. Come on, you. There's business we have to attend to…" _


	18. Gifts

"John, I…" 

  
_ "No."  _

  
"But it's…" 

  
_ "Nope."  _

  
"I don't know…" 

  
_ "Not listening."  _

  
"You really…" 

  
_ "Still not listening."  _

  
"Then why…" 

  
_ "Christ, Sherlock, just… keep wrapping those gifts, will you?" _

  
"But it's tedious!" 

  
_ "Yep. That's why I'm not doing it alone."  _

  
"But you're much better at it. More experienced and more efficient. So, it would be only logical…" 

  
_ "Sherlock, really… This is not rocket science. So, I think you'll manage. Stop whining!"  _

  
"Hmpf." 

  
_ "Stop sulking!"  _

  
"*grumble mumble*" 

  
_ "Stop grumbling, for God's sake!"  _

  
"Am I at least allowed continued existence?" 

  
_ "Yes, please. I would be very grateful!" _

  
"You're too kind." 

  
_ "Nutter." _

  
"Idiot."

  
_ "*grin*"  _

  
"*grin*"

  
_ "So…"  _

  
"So, I still don't understand why I would have to give them presents." 

  
_ "Remember? Because you care for them and they're important to you?"  _

  
"They're Not!" 

  
_ "Sherlock, don't even try to pretend."  _

  
"I'm not pretending." 

  
_ "Sherlock… You do realise who you're talking to, right?"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "It's me by the way. Hello!... So… Don't. Even. Try. To. Pretend." _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Good."  _

  
"They'll know immediately it's not from me anyway."

  
_ "But they'll know it's from Us. Which means partly from you as well."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "..." _

  
"They'll consider it much too sentimental coming from me…" 

  
_ "Does that bother you?"  _

  
"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know." 

  
_ "It doesn't have to. We just tell them the sentiment is all my fault." _

  
"About that…" 

  
_ "Yeah?"  _

  
"Uhm…" 

  
_ "Yes?"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Spit it out, Sherlock. Nothing to worry about."  _

  
"Okay… Would you be upset if you wouldn't get a present on Christmas Eve?"

  
_ "Uhm… well… uhm… I guess not, no. Although, I do have a present for you now, if you don't mind. However, I planned to give it to you the next day without the others anyway, so I guess it won't make much of a difference if you don't…"  _

  
"No! That! That's what I meant. I'd rather give you your present when we're alone, so I wondered if…" 

  
_ "So, you  _ do  _ have a present for me?"  _

  
"Of course, John. I said I would…" 

  
_ "I thought you might have forgotten."  _

  
"But you said… if one cares, a lot, and if one wants to put a smile on someone's face and…" 

  
_ "*smile* Yes. Indeed, Sherlock. That's what I said. And I'm very much looking forward to my present." _

  
"Good. So, that's why I wondered if it wouldn't be much more convenient if we exchanged gifts now, maybe. Perhaps. If you don't mind…" 

  
_ "Ha. Oh no. No no nonono, Mister. Not tricking me into giving you your present early!"  _

  
"*pout*" 

  
_ "You'll have to wait like all the other good kids."  _

  
"Kids??" 

  
_ "Hahaha, yes! You're just one grown up adorable little kid." _

  
"John! That's…" 

  
_ "Adorable. Yes, I said so." _

  
"I'm Not! Adorable!" 

  
_ "Yes, you are. And it's not open for discussion! I'm very much looking forward to seeing you with your family."  _

  
"*groan* Did you have to remind me?" 

  
_ "Speaking of… packed your bags? Ready to go?" _

  
"Hmmmm…" 

  
_ "Do we have to think of anything else before we leave? Will Mrs Hudson be home? Do we have to put away experiments, throw out things, deep clean the flat? Something like that?"  _

  
"Very funny, John." 

  
_ "Thank you *grin*. Oh, by the way, where's our mistletoe? Did Mrs Hudson take it down?"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "You?"  _

  
"... hmmm…" 

  
_ "... oh…"  _

  
"It's just… I did some more research and you said…" 

  
_ "So, you didn't like the idea after all…" _

  
"No, that's not…" 

  
_ "It's okay, Sherlock. It was silly anyway." _

  
"No it…" 

  
_ "It's fine, Sherlock. It was just a… It's fine."  _

  
"Yes, exactly. That's what I'm saying. It's all fine."

  
_ "?" _

  
"!"

  
_ "..." _

  
"In those terms. My bags are packed. What about you?" 

  
_ "..."  _


	19. Faith

"I don't know if this is a good idea, John." 

  
_"It is. Why not?"_

  
"We can still turn around." 

  
_"Why would we? Don't you celebrate Christmas with your family each year?"_

  
"Yes, but not under these circumstances." 

  
_"What circumstances?"_

  
"..."

  
_"Oh… If you rather… if you don't want me to…"_

  
"Don't be stupid, John. Of course I want you here. What would I do with your present otherwise? Would be a waste." 

  
_"Yeah, I lo… uhm… nevermind. Great to know you appreciate my company."_

  
"I do." 

  
_"Yeah, right. So, let's go inside then."_

  
"Just… one more moment, John."

  
_"Not getting easier in a moment."_

  
"No. No, probably not." 

  
_"So… what are we waiting for?"_

  
"John… whatever happens when we meet my parents, please know how much your friendship means to me." 

  
_"Now I'm scared, Sherlock."_

  
"As you should be." 

  
_"Should I know anything? Are your parents some kind of axe murderers or something like that?"_

  
"Something like that." 

  
_"Well, we do know our way around those, right?"_

  
"Not literally of course." 

  
_"Even un-literally I'd know how to tackle them."_

  
"Un-literally isn't the approved adverb to express the opposite of…" 

  
_"Thank god, you're back in Sherlock-mode. You frightened me for a moment there, you know."_

  
"John Watson, you're really the most ridiculous man who ever walked the earth!" 

  
_"I dare to disagree. I know someone at least just as ridiculous. Pot kettle, you know."_

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" 

  
_"That means we fit perfectly."_

  
"... can't argue with that…" 

  
_"Ha. Because I'm right!"_

  
"That you are, John. In this matter… you absolutely are."

  
_"..."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Good."_

  
"Good." 

  
_"So, have faith, yeah?"_

  
"Me? Faith? Have you met me? What would I have faith in?"

  
_"Me. Have faith in me. I won't run, no matter what your parents have come up with, okay?"_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"Okay." 

  
_"Good. Then get your arse moving and get out of this car! I'm freezing to death here and I'm sure even a warm cosy house with axe murderers in it is much nicer than that."_

  
"You're right. Your death should be avoided at all costs." 

  
_"I'm glad to hear."_

  
"John, if you doubt for one second that I wouldn't…" 

  
_"Sherlock… I'm just teasing you. Just kidding, alright?"_

  
"Alright. But still, don't you dare die without letting me try to rescue you!"

  
_"That might be the weirdest nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."_

  
"I'm trying." 

  
_"No. You're not just trying. You are. You just are."_

  
"Are you starting on that again?"

  
_"On what? Being nice?"_

  
"No. Being all fate and reasonless." 

  
_"Well, I do know it isn't my_ fate _to die in this bloody car from hypothermia and that's a bloody good_ reason _to Get. Inside. That. House. Now."_

  
"No need to rush me!" 

  
_"*laugh* Oh Sherlock, you can't avoid Christmas and you can't avoid your parents. You do know that, right?"_

  
"Well, it was worth a try." 

  
_"It'll be fine Sherlock. I'm with you. We'll get through this together and in no time we'll be back at Baker Street. Just the two of us against the rest of the world. As it should be."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Yeah?"_

  
"Yes, John."

  
_"Good. Now, out of this car, you! Or I'll make you!"_

  
"Wait, John." 

  
_"*groan* What now, Sherlock?"_

  
"You do know I have faith in you, don't you? Because I have. Always." 

  
_"..."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Yes. I know… I know that, Sherlock."_

  
"Good." 

  
_"As I have in you. Always. And that's why we're going to face your parents. Now! Get out of this car, you nutter. Or I'll activate the ejection seat!!"_

  
"Really? Does this car have one? Fascinating!" 

  
_"*snort* Sherlock!!!"_


	20. Sweets

_ "Hey, Sherlock. I was looking for you." _

  
"..." 

  
_ "What are you doing here in the kitchen? Not drugging our meal, do you?"  _

  
"No, as much as I'd like to though."

  
_ "Don't want to join us in the living room?" _

  
"In a moment. Just taking a little break."

  
_ "It went rather well up to now, don't you think?"  _

  
"Yes, bearable." 

  
_ "Wow, that sounds enthusiastic! I think your parents are really nice though. They gave me a hearty welcome. A  _ very  _ hearty welcome actually."  _

  
"*cough*" 

  
_ "You okay?"  _

  
"... mmhmm…" 

  
_ "They seem so excited to share your childhood stories with me." _

  
"That's what I was afraid of…" 

  
_ "They're cute though. Nothing to worry about. I do love to hear about little you. It seems back then you already were the same mad guy I know now …*giggle*... I love it. You were an adorable kid, Sherlock." _

  
"*groan*"

  
_ "Did I hear that right by the way? Did your mum just call you Sweets? *giggle*"  _

  
"Oh, John… must we… ?"

  
_ "*giggle* I find that very… uhm… sweet, actually. *giggle*"  _

  
"Ha ha, John. No need to make fun of it. It's embarrassing enough." 

  
_ "Not embarrassing, Sherlock. Not at all! I really do like it. How come, though? Apart from you being incredibly sweet, obviously." _

  
"..."

  
_ "What? Don't look at me like that! You are, if you want to or not!"  _

  
"If you must know… They call me that ridiculous name because of my preference for sucrose containing food."

  
_ "Sucrose containing food. Right. Sweets you mean."  _

  
"That's what I said."

  
_ "Well, it came close to that at least."  _

  
"It might also be based on the fact that it was the only word I would say for about a year after I started speaking."

  
_ "You serious?"  _

  
"Why wouldn't I be?" 

  
_ "It's just… I expected you would have grabbed the first chance to speak in novel length lectures as a kid. Being such a show-off and all." _

  
"Obviously, I knew perfectly well how to speak. But why go through all that effort when all the other words didn't serve the purpose? I was able to get myself everything I needed. But the sweets were always incredibly well hidden, for some reason." 

  
_ "Hahaha, Sherlock. You're incredible. Well, I think I do understand your parents' reasoning… It really is a miracle that you're not suffering diabetes yet." _

  
"I suspect they also liked the alliteration; the 'S' of Sweets matching the 'S' of Sherlock. If it is any comfort to you, they used to call Mycroft 'Mince-Pie'. For the same reason." 

  
_ "*laugh* Oh my fucking God… *giggle*... You're all completely bonkers here… *giggle*... Don't tell me Mycroft's first and only word was mince-pie! *giggle*" _

  
"Well, I wasn't witness to that for obvious reasons, but I know for a fact that it was one of his favourite words in his later years. *smirk*" 

  
_ "Oh jeez… *chuckle*... I'm dying, this is so… *laugh*"  _

  
"Remember, John, no dying." 

  
_ "Yeah, yeah… I remember… I'll do my best not to. Just… give me a minute… *giggle*" _

  
"I appreciate the effort." 

  
_ "*snort*... So, I think I'm lucky they only called me 'son'..." _

  
"*choke*... They… did what?"

  
_ "Yeah, don't know what brought that on. But… don't worry. I don't mind."  _

  
"You… don't?"

  
_ "Nope. Why would I? They're lovely, I like them. I wouldn't mind calling them my parents."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Sherlock?"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Stop blinking. That's getting a bit scary now." _

  
"You…" 

  
_ "Yes…?"  _

  
"..."

  
_ "..."  _

  
"... wouldn't mind?" _//_ _"... like your parents?"_

  
_ "Yes. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I love your parents, just as I love you."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Sherlock… you're… doing that blinky thing again." _

  
"Just…" 

  
_ "Shall I…"  _

  
"... yeah, you go back, otherwise they'll come looking for you. Just… give me a moment. I'll be with you in a second."

  
_ "Alright. You sure you're okay?"  _

  
"mmhmm" 

  
_ "Okay, then I'll just…" _

  
"Yeah. Go." 

  
_ "Don't take too long, alright? I miss you in there… Tell me if you need me, yeah?"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "…" _

  
"*whisper* I always need you, John Watson." 


	21. Darkness

_ "So… Are we expecting more visitors?"  _

  
"Uhhh… No? Why?" 

  
_ "Well, with a house this size I would have expected a guest room…"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Ah, well. Knowing you and your family it's probably a laboratory or study or whatnot."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Nevermind. The bed is big enough. We'll manage, right?"  _

  
"... yes…" 

  
_ "Uhm… do you… do you mind, Sherlock? If you rather not… I don't mind sleeping on the sofa. I'll just ask your mother for a spare blanket and…"  _

  
"No! No, I.. I don't mind." 

  
_ "... good…" _

  
"... not at all…" 

  
_ "... good… me neither…" _

  
"..." 

  
_ "I'd say, let's get under the covers then."  _

  
"Cover, John. Singular."

  
_ "Thanks to Mrs Hudson we did have our test run for this, right? Share a duvet? Turn the light off and come on in here. I won't bite."  _

  
"Hm, not?" 

  
_ "Unless you want me to, haha."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"Well, move over then. And allow me a bit of this duvet. I hope you're not one to steal it during the night!" 

  
_ "I'll try not to. You can avoid it if you just lie close enough…"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Relax, Sherlock. After the blanket night… we're old hands now, right?"  _

  
"Hold hands???" 

  
_ "Huh?"  _

  
"What?"

  
_ "..."  _

  
"'Hold hands', is that what you just said?" 

  
_ "No…"  _

  
"Oh."

  
_ "But… would you want to?"  _

  
"What?" 

  
_ "Hold hands! Is that… what you want?"  _

  
"Would that… be an option then?"

  
_ "... yes… yes, it would…"  _

  
"..."

  
_ "... this… this feels good…"  _

  
"John, did you know that in the absence of vision, animals develop ways of pushing out their sensory horizons. Alternative senses allow animals to manage the imperatives of life in the darkness. Heightened senses are important in the dark as the earlier an animal can sense prey, predators or a mate, the higher the chance of survival."

  
_ "Hmmm, maybe I didn't know about it in those exact terms, but… I'm doing kind of a field study right now." _

  
"Fascinating, isn't it?" 

  
_ "Yes, absolutely. Most of all the extraordinary and beautiful specimen I'm studying…"  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Only thing I wonder is, what am I looking at? Predator, prey or… mate?" _

  
"... *whisper* if it's up to me… all three of them…"

  
_ "*whisper*... perfect…"  _

  
"Which reminds me…" 

  
_ "Sherlock! What…? Now?? Where are you going? Come back to bed!!"  _

  
"I have my very own study to conclude. After thorough research and some very helpful new insights, I wondered… would you mind if I hung the mistletoe over the bed?" 

  
_ "*chuckle* You're really one of a kind, Sherlock!! No, I wouldn't mind at all. Not one little bit. Why do you think I hung it up in the flat in the first place?" _

  
"Well, I do understand now. But how should I have known in the beginning? I'm really not good with… Christmas traditions… "

  
_ "Mmhmm, I can see that." _

  
"And I have to disagree, John. We're two of a kind. Our kind."

  
_ "Come here, now, you git! I very urgently need to kiss you!"  _

  
"But…" 

  
_ "I think the mistletoe can still do its magic from inside your bag! Now, Sherlock!! Or I'll have to tackle you!" _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Okay…"  _

  
"*yelp* John!!!"

  
_ "Completely your own fault! And now, kiss me…"  _

  
"*gasp*" 

  
_ "..." _

  
"…" 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"*murmer* Hmmm, I wouldn't mind if you did some research on the predator and prey part now…" 

  
_ "You're reading my mind…" _


	22. Friends and family

"Morning, John." 

  
_ "Good morning, sunshine."  _

  
"It's snowing." 

  
_ "You're the sunshine, Sherlock. My sunshine."  _

  
"Sentiment…" 

  
_ "Yep. Absolutely." _

  
"I'm starting to understand the concept." 

  
_ "Yeah, right, my sweet little sociopath. Come here."  _

  
"Hmmmm…" 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Sherlock, is your stomach rumbling?" _

  
"If that's what it's called."

  
_ "You're hungry!"  _

  
"I've never been so hungry in my life…" 

  
_ "*laugh* Extensive physical activities will do that to a man. *wink* Come on, let's get some breakfast."  _

  
"I'm  _ not  _ hungry for breakfast, John." 

  
_ "Believe me, I have absolutely no complaints, but first we need to get some food into you." _

  
"But…" 

  
_ "Nope. Shhhh. Not optional. Just think of it as fuel. Your transport will run much better with some fuel in it."  _

  
"If you put it that way…" 

  
_ "That's it? So easy to get you to eat? Why didn't you tell me?"  _

  
"If I would have known… And even if, would you have listened?" 

  
_ "Hmmm, you're probably right."  _

  
"Of course, I am!"

  
_ "Git." _

  
"..." 

  
_ "So… when we go out there, what do you want?"  _

  
"Hmmm… most definitely coffee, maybe some toast and scrambled eggs." 

  
_ "No, I mean, friends and family? Do you want them to know?"  _

  
"... What… do you want?" 

  
_ "I'd be more than proud to tell them. You're the one who has to hold up a reputation. You've been the one worried about sentiment…" _

  
"Not anymore…" 

  
_ "That's… good, Sherlock! That's really good. I'm glad."  _

  
"But…" 

  
_ "Second thoughts?"  _

  
"No! No. Absolutely not. It's just…" 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"It's just a confusing concept to me. 'Family and friends'... what does that even mean. Family, relatives… even though a lot of them I've never met and I don't even share any genes with. Friends… for a very long time I doubted I'd ever have any, even doubted that those who proclaimed to be my friends sincerely meant it considering it was… well… me…"

  
_ "Sherlock…"  _

  
"... after a while I started to ask myself; what is the definition of friend? What does 'friend' even mean. From which point on can someone be considered a friend? Where does friendship… uhm… end? Is one of the two meant to be more important than the other? Friends? Family? If so, which one? And why? And… "

  
_ "Hey, Sherlock. Calm down. What… do you want to tell me?"  _

  
"John, I… as I said, all this is quite confusing…"

  
_ "It's alright, go on. I'm an expert in understanding Sherlockian."  _

  
"You. You are my family, John." 

  
_ "..."  _

  
"Despite the fact I never considered the concept of family important. That's what I don't understand. How can you then be the most important person in my life? Furthermore… Does friendship end when one becomes family, even though one isn't forcefully bonded by genetics or bureaucracy? Is it one or the other? Do I have to choose? Never has anyone in my family also been my friend. I don't want to lose your friendship. However, it isn't a conscious choice to feel at home with you and I'm not sure how to… "

  
_ "Sweetheart, stop. Look at me."  _

  
"..." 

  
_ "Good. Now… I'm immensely happy that you consider me family, bonded by anything or not. I don't care. But listen, you'll never, not for any reason in this life, lose my friendship, alright? I'll always… Always!... be your friend. No matter what has been or will be, this is how it's going. And that's the incontrovertible truth." _

  
"..."

  
_ "Good?"  _

  
"Good." 

  
_ "Perfect. And now, breakfast?"  _

  
"Which one… Eggs and toast or other carnal desires?..." 

  
_ "Good God, you're insatiable, aren't you?"  _

  
"Was starving for a long time…" 


	23. Love

"Mummy, do we really have to…" 

  
_"Yes, Mrs Holmes, it was indeed Sherlock's idea. He knew you would like them."_

  
"John…"

  
_"What? I thought you didn't mind?"_

  
"..." 

  
_"Well, Mrs Holmes, the sentiment behind it is of course completely my fault. Sherlock merely had the idea, took three hours to purchase it in the perfect colour and wrapped it under a lot of complaints. But the rest, that's all me. *grin*"_

  
"John!"

  
_"Sorry, but… it's true, isn't it?"_

  
"Yes. Yes, it is. No need to foster false expectations." 

  
_"I'll try to remember to claim all responsibility for sentiment next year as well then."_

  
"..." 

  
_"What?"_

  
"You… you will?" 

  
_"Sure. Why not? It's fun."_

  
"You can't know about next year…" 

  
_"Oh, but I do know, no matter what, there'll be Christmas again and there'll be Us."_

  
"..."

  
_"Right?"_

  
"Yes, John. You're right." 

  
_"As always."_

  
"Illusional. But it's Christmas, so I'll allow you that bit of joy." 

  
_"Hey…"_

  
"Ouch, John. Don't poke me!" 

  
_"I will if needs must…"_

  
… 

  
"Mummy! We're Not adorable!"

  
_"Are we not?"_

  
"John, I would never have expected you to be this disloyal." 

  
_"Hahaha, you loony."_

  
… 

  
"No, Father, I'm afraid I can't take credit for your present. That was John's idea. He can relate to your interests much better than I ever could… See, John, false expectations. Your fault." 

  
_"Yeah, okay. It was indeed my idea. Sherlock really only contributed the research for the very best recommendations online. He really had nothing to do with it."_

  
"John! You're a traitor." 

  
_"Come on, you. Just admit you put a lot of thought into the presents. Even in Mycroft's."_

  
"I'll never admit to that." 

  
_"And still, it's true."_

  
"Let him draw his own conclusions. He claims to be smart after all…" 

  
_"Gosh, you're so sweet."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Right, Mrs Holmes? That's very sweet of him."_

  
_…_

  
"Mummy, stop calling me that ridiculous name in front of John." 

  
_"Oh, I told you I don't mind, love."_

  
"..." 

  
_"Sorry, not good?"_

  
"No, just… unexpected." 

  
…

  
"Yes, Mummy. You did hear that right."

  
… 

  
_"Yes, indeed. We're very happy."_

  
_…_

  
"Thank you. Yes… yes, really no need to fuss."

  
… 

  
_"Uhm… no, I… I wouldn't mind. Yes, I'd love to actually. Thank you, Mrs Ho… uhm… Mummy."_

  
"Mummy, what…?" 

  
_"No, why would it? It's really no hardship to live with your son. It's actually the best thing that ever happened to me… yes, honestly."_

  
…

  
_"Yes… yes, experiments and all. You do realise that it was a conscious choice to live with him, right?"_

  
… 

  
_"No, don't worry, I won't reconsider… no, really, this isn't a phase, no…"_

  
"Mummy, leave him alone. He's a grown man, as am I by the way." 

  
_"No, Mr Holmes. Uhm… yes, sorry, Father… I promise, I honestly don't plan on breaking your son's heart."_

  
"Alright. That's enough. I think it's time for us to leave." 

  
_"Yes, maybe you're right… Mrs… Mummy, thank you for this fantastic dinner though. It really was delicious. But we'll retreat to our room now, if you don't mind. Come on, love. Let's go."_

  
_…_

  
"..." 

  
_"..."_

  
"Our room."

  
_"What about it?"_

  
"Sounds good." 

  
_"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"_

  
"I was thinking… would you mind transferring this sleeping arrangement to 221b?"

  
_"Of course not, love. Why would I mind? Why would anyone mind?"_

  
"Good. I'm glad." 

  
_"As am I. From now on, 'our room' it is then."_


	24. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most heartfelt "Thank You" to all of you for reading along. These two silly boys talking, mostly between the words, helped me to get through this Christmas season and I sincerely hope they brought you some joy and happiness as well.
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well!! Here's to a 2021 that will hopefully be a bit easier on all of us!!!
> 
> Sending you all lots of love,  
> me 💕💕

"John?" 

  
_"Hm?"_

  
"Can I give you my present now?" 

  
_"Of course, I'd love it. Want to give you mine as well."_

  
"Me first, okay? I feel safe to give it to you now." 

  
_"Safe? Why safe?"_

  
"Just… here. For you." 

  
_"Thank you, Sherlock."_

  
"You have to unwrap it to be able to thank me. You can't know yet if you like it." 

  
_"I like it already. It's from you. You put thought into it and you wrapped it. For me."_

  
"Yes. For you." 

  
_"..."_

  
"Now. Open it." 

  
_"Yes, alright."_

  
"..."

  
_"Sherlock, these are… music sheets. You know I can't read notes, right?"_

  
"Of course I know. But I can. These are… I want to play them for you. This is the biggest collection of Christmas Carols of all different kinds I could find. There are classical pieces, even historical ones that even I don't know, as well as modern songs that might be to your liking. Also, for all carols there are the original and _correct_ lyrics for you to sing along. "

  
_"That's… wonderful, Sherlock. Thank you. So, you do take the risk of me singing?"_

  
"You do have a lovely singing voice."

  
_"Thank you, love."_

  
"You keep saying that… Go on, unwrap the second one."

  
_"Bossy."_

  
"..."

  
_"Wow, cool. Cabin Pressure. The complete show. That's great. I can listen to it whenever I like now. I mean, I already know them all of course …"_

  
"But I don't." 

  
_"Hm?"_

  
"I thought… we could listen to them together and you could show me that Martin guy. I want to understand why you like him so much." 

  
_"Hey, are you jealous? Of a radio show character?"_

  
"*mumble*" 

  
_"God, you're so adorable."_

  
"John…" 

  
_"Just get used to it! And come here and kiss me!"_

  
"Bossy…" 

  
_"*grin*"_

  
"..." 

  
_"So… now tell me… why have you been worried to give these gifts to me? They're fantastic."_

  
"They imply a shared next Christmas season. And spending a lot of time together…" 

  
_"And?"_

  
"..." 

  
_"You didn't honestly doubt…? Oh, Sherlock, come here… You idiot! You stupid idiot."_

  
"That's a pleonasm, John." 

  
_"Yeah, whatever, it's true. Did you honestly doubt that we'd spend Christmas next year together?"_

  
"One never knows. I didn't want to presume…" 

  
_"Well, time to give you my present then, I think."_

  
"Why?" 

  
_"Open it!"_

  
"..." 

  
_"And?"_

  
"... 'Baking. It's chemistry you can eat.'... That's… a notebook?" 

  
_"Yep. For all your future baking experiments, to take notes of your trials. I really loved them, so I thought you might want to continue them. Looking forward to next year's batch of biscuits for Christmas. But I don't want to accidentally find some with vinegar icing on them…"_

  
"For… next year?" 

  
_"Yes, for next year. I mean, if you feel inclined to make biscuits the rest of the year as well, I'll certainly not stop you."_

  
"When you bought this… you didn't know… we weren't yet…" 

  
_"Sherlock, I told you. I'll stay, I'll be there. Always. No matter what."_

  
"*whisper* Thank you, John. This is the best present you could give me." 

  
_"Wait. I have one more… here, for you. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous about this one myself. However, I'm not anymore…"_

  
"Is this…?" 

  
_"Yep. A biscuit cutter, matching your notebook."_

  
"But it's…"

  
_"A heart, yes. An anatomically correct heart."_

  
"…"

  
_"Do you… like it?"_

  
"... the chemistry is incredibly simple and very destructive…" 

  
_"What is? Baking?"_

  
"No… Love."

  
_"..."_

  
"I always assumed you'd think love's a mystery to me, but… 

  
_"Sherlock…"_

  
"Despite my conviction that Christmas is an economical construct to abuse the chemical defect of sentiment and the human failure of caring, I have to confess that this year's Christmas season has brought me some unexpected insights and was, lacking a more suitable description, quite… delightful. Contradicting everything I thought to know my entire life up to this point, I find myself looking forward to next year's Christmas season for the mere fact that I live in the completely unreasonable hope to spend it with you. Merry Christmas, John."

  
_"Yeah, I love you, too."_

  
"Did you… mean it this time?" 

  
_"More than words can say."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's and John's Christmas presents for each other really do exist.
> 
> Here they are 
> 
> [The Christmas Carol for violin collection](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Big-Book-Christmas-Songs-Violin/dp/1423413733)  
> [The Cabin Pressure CD collection](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Cabin-Pressure-Z-Airline-Sitcom/dp/1910281999)  
> [Sherlock's notebook](https://www.amazon.de/dp/168616999X/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_apa_fabc_55I5FbS6RXED8)  
> [The anatomically correct heart biscuit cutter](https://johnlockismyreligion.tumblr.com/post/637474307676766208/possiamo-fare-dei-semplici-biscotti-di-natale-e)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> And once again my two brilliant betas and dear friends [Littleweedwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleweedwrites/pseuds/littleweedwrites)/@shylockgnomes and [Jobooksandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jobooksandcoffee/pseuds/Jobooksandcoffee)/@jobooksncoffee helped me along with these two silly boys talking. This time time though it's completely their fault that I'm posting this fic against all reason and despite better knowledge!! Thank you, lovelies! I'm very glad you did 😊💕  
> Go check out their work!! They're as amazing as writers as they're as friends! And that's pretty damn amazing!


End file.
